OC call
by SilverWings211
Summary: OC needed for a new upcoming story. The past is coming back to haunt the Espada ruling the worlds
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Bleach. be nice and review.

* * *

><p>ATTENTION! OC request<p>

I have an idea for a new story, but I need some new characters.

Summary of the story –the Soul Society has fallen and the Soul King is dead; Aizen and his Espada have risen. But they are opposed by a new race of spiritual beings, led by a certain orange-haired Visored; the past is returning to haunt many of them. AU, OC

I haven't decided on what to call the new race, but they are basically supposed to be the offspring of Arrancar/humans/Soul Reapers/ Visoreds, aided by the Visoreds (who have also grown in number) and led by Ichigo Kurosaki. They can be any combination that you can think of, most of them are relatively young, but there are some older ones –this race has simply been in hiding for years.

New Arrancar and Soul Reapers are also welcome to help put a smack-down on Aizen.

So suggestions on the name for the new race would be good, otherwise you'll have to put up with what my limited imagination can produce!

So here's the format:

Name of OC:

Race: (Visored/new race/Soul Reaper/Arrancar)

Zanpakuto: sealed form, release, shikai/bankai, Resurreccion (depending on race –new race can actually do both/either or BTW)

Other: any other powers that characterise them, battle style

Appearance: Rough description of OC, distinctive marks, how strong

Personality: what is OC like?

History: what was the past? If doing the New Race, who were their parents.

Thanks a lot, reply via review, and I'll let you guys know when it's going up and what the story will be called

SilverWings211


	2. Chapter 2: Espada Openings and Survivors

I don't own Bleach or anything to do with it. Please review

I've been going through the characters, and I should give you some of the back-story. Thanks to everyone who has already sent profiles in. Please keep up the response rate.

OK, here goes

**In the Soul Society, **the Head Captain and Soul King is AIZEN –no surprise.

There are only 10 Squads, each led by a member of the Espada. Fracciones serve under them, and Soul Reapers under them.

Those related to the previous Captains and Lieutenants are under observation.

Here's the clincher –I have only two originals (Stark, Harribel) and the others are empty. I doubt Grimmjow and Nel would be welcome. Nel's easy to sort out, but suggestions about what to do with Grimmjow are welcome.

**So names and abilities of new Espada are welcome. That means I need some Arrancar to serve under Aizen as much as to oppose him**

Also, if you have any Captains, Lieutenants, humans, Visoreds etc you want to survive, now's the time to tell me.


	3. Chapter 3: The Hibridos

I do not own Bleach or anything related to it -that honour goes to Tite Kubo. Please review.

* * *

><p>Thanks go to Raimaru13 and MadKingTigi; the new race is now going to be the <strong>Hibridos<strong> (Spanish for hybrid, right?)

I wasn't very clear about the nature of the Hibridos; I want there to be at least a dozen (12).

There are powers that come from each side. There are some basic different types that I see as simple to categorise. Each type has the listed capabilities:

1 –Human/Soul Reapers

Ability to use kido, something similar to flash-step. Also gain a zanpakuto.

If their human parent had powers, they inherit similar powers (for example, if one parent was a Quincy, they would be able to destroy Hollows outright and manifest a zanpakuto that resembles a bow)

2 –Arrancar/Human

Most of these category have a hatred for their Hollow parents, to the extent that they attack any Arrancar who crosses their path, although they are careful not to attack allies

Again, they would inherit powers from both sides

When they release their zanpakuto, they gain a Hollowfied form, somewhere between a Visored mask and Arrancar Resurreccion. Each has two forms, similar to a shikai and bankai; the second is far more powerful.

3 –Arrancar/Soul Reaper

The rarest sub-group, they have the powers of both Soul Reapers and Arrancar.

They have a mask fragment somewhere –like a Visored's mask, they can change it to a full-face mask by concentrating their reiatsu.

They have a Soul Reaper-like Shikai and an Arrancar-like ability to revert to the truest form of their Hollow form.

They can perform Kido AND Cero/Bala; they can choose whether or not to use flash-step or sonido.

4 –Visored/Human...

Well, you get the picture by now.

Looking forward to your reviews!


	4. Chapter 4: Espada Revised

Here is the list of Espada Revised –this is the final one. I am using** bold **to indicate OCs from those whom have already reviewed –so thanks! I hope the spots assigned to your OCs are to your liking.

I've decided against the idea of a 0/10 Espada depending on whether in Resurreccion form or not –the Espada were supposed to be from 0-9. I've also indicated who I owe a huge hand to for providing me with such an array of characters.

0 **Arturo Plateado (not sure to class him as an OC or normal character –bio online) suggested by MadKingTigi**

1 Coyote Starrk and Lilynette

2 **Tantario Razayro profile by ****Zephyri Magia**

3 Tia Harribel

4 **Luanashi Sugimura profile by OutstandingAnime1**

5 Wonderweiss Magela use in the Espada suggested by MadKingTigi

6 **Inori Saisho profile by me (SilverWings211) **

7 **Bellce Mosqa profile by Raimaru13**

8 **Derita Fiamma profile by MadKingTigi**

9 Rudbornn Chelute use in the Espada suggested by MadKingTigi

Thanks a lot!

Silverwings211

P.S.

For those who haven't noticed, I've begun my new story! Right now, it's called **The Uprising**

Check it out and enjoy


End file.
